Relationships are Hard to Deal With
by Kim-chan2
Summary: a T/P and G/B romance first of many chapters: Marron wants Trunks and will do anything to get him even if it means hurting Pan, and Goten asks Bra a question that will hurt Bra not just temporailly but maybe forever


Author's Note: I don't own Dragonballz. This is my first fanfic and I want  
to know how you think it was I want to know if you want me to make another   
please be a responsible reader and review. Thanks!!  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Goten's Suprising Question"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bra was SO excited tonight was her and Goten's one month anniversary.  
Tonight Goten had something special planned for Bra. Bra smirked at herself   
in the mirror* Goten's gonna die when he sees me* Bra thought to herself as   
she felt her dresses material   
*it really is gorgeous. Her dress had a few sequences on it and was black and  
silky, with a V neck, and thin straps. Suddenly she was frightened by a figure  
in her doorway and was brought back to reality. "Damn it Trunks you scared   
the crap out of me!!" screamed Bra while her brother just smirked and replied   
" where are you going so fancy and dressed up like that?" Bra and Goten's   
relationship had been a secret all this time because one,   
Vegita would kill Goten if he found out him and his brat were dating two Vegita   
would kill Goten if he found out he and his brat were dating. So she   
couldn't tell trunks the truth. Oh…. Well.. Me, Marron, and Pan are going to a   
French restaurant and I want to look good." She said " Now get OUT!!!" Bra  
screamed as Trunks gave her one of those yeah-right looks because he had a   
secret date with Pan so Goten wouldn't now.  
Bra finished her hair and make-up and thought about what her and Goten were   
going to do for there date that night.   
Goten's room  
Goten paced the floor thinking if he should wear the black shirt  
that Bra liked or the gray one he liked. He stopped remembering how sweetly   
Bra had said "I love you Goten" just hours before. He decided to wear the black  
one that Bra liked. * tonight is gonna be special* Goten thought. He looked   
down at his watch and saw that it was almost time to pick Bra up. He looked in  
the mirror one last time before he left to get Bra. * I can't wait to see her* was   
goten's last thought before leaving his house.  
  
Bra stopped fantasizing when she heard a quiet tap on the window.  
She gave a big smile to the face that looked SO familiar. She first locked the  
bedroom door ( even though her father could still feel Goten's ki it didn't   
matter it gave him a chance to run) and ran to the window *OH Dende thank   
you thank you for giving me this beautiful creature* Bra thought to herself.   
" WOW" Goten said in amazement. Bra smirked at him * I knew he'd like it*  
and Goten got a little red in the face. Bra swung her hips (a little seductively )   
while she walked even closer to Goten and brushed her lips lightly over his and  
tenderly but lightly kissed him. "hi" said Bra in a very sexy voice  
( or at least Goten thought it was)   
" H-hi Bra" Goten stuttered . Finally snapping out it Goten said   
" we better get going"  
*man she looks SO good tonight then again she always looks good*  
the Goten whisked Bra off of her feet and they flew to the " restaurant" together.  
  
Capsule Corps  
Tonight Trunks was going on his second date with Pan. He remembered there   
last date how great Pan looked , how sweet and soft her skin felt. * the best part  
though* Trunks thought *was the goodnight kiss so warm and light her lips   
against his, so passionate, so real * He couldn't wait to hold her small but   
muscular frame in his arms. He had a special night planned for them they   
were going to go see fireworks she loved fireworks. *lets just hope Goten   
doesn't find out about me and Pan he would kill me* then they'll go and…  
Well Trunks wasn't sure but he hoped it was something nice.  
  
Pan's Room  
Pan was filled with anticipation and nervousness. She looked at herself   
in the mirror * tight black Capri's with a light purple top (3/4sleeve) that shows  
all my curves, I approve and I think Trunks will too* Pan thought to herself   
as she looked at herself in the mirror. Pan couldn't wait to see Trunks again he   
looked so good the last time, all of a sudden she started to make a purring noise   
but caught herself and stopped. * I bet Trunks has something special planned*   
Pan thought. *I can't wait till I feel his warm body against mine and I know he   
can't wait to touch me either* She wanted to feel his warm lips on hers and his   
strong arms around her too. Just then her clock *dinged* eight times.   
* where is that Trunks-kun any way?* Pan thought .As soon as she picked up   
the phone to call Trunks she saw his headlights through her bedroom window,  
yelled " Good-bye" to her parents, and ran to Trunks's car.  
  
G/B Date  
Goten placed Bra down in the middle of the woods and she saw   
a blanket with candles surrounding it and 2 meals in the middle Bra looked   
over at Goten and said "oh Goten I really do love you" Bra squealed in delight.   
Goten looked deep into Bra's eyes and moved closer to her * jut kiss me already I'm not making the first move AGAIN* and then Goten said " let's eat I'm starved" Bra was a little disappointed but was a little hungry herself. Before they ate they started to talk about things. " Oh my…" said Bra as she looked up she saw beautiful colors from what? She didn't know or care she was with someone she loved. " Goten look up" Goten looked up and saw what Bra was talking about. " They are beautiful but….not as beautiful as you" Goten replied and smiled at Bra. "Lets eat said Goten" Bra opened her meal and saw that a present was inside. She opened it up and *gasped* " Goten this is a gorgeous ring" Bra said blinking away tears of joy. Goten blushed a little "it's a love ring" replied Goten. With that he leaned over and kissed Bra on the lips. * finally made the first move all right Goten* Bra thought to herself. Goten started to feel Bra like he'd never felt her before. Bra was a little uncomfortable and moved away. "what wrong?" Goten asked. " Oh Goten I'm so sorry you… you made me feel a bit uncomfortable" replied a nervous Bra. "I'm sorry Bra Ummm Bra?" asked Goten "yeah" Bra said in a shaky voice trying to blink away tears.   
"do you love me?" Goten asked. " what?!" Bra asked in a whisper both   
confused and hurt. " when you see me what do you feel?" Bra was real angry   
but even more hurt " Well when I see you I get all these butterflies in my   
stomach and I feel nervous" Bra took a deep breath and continued   
" I feel safe and warm when I'm with you , I'd probably die for you  
and… and… I can't believe you'd ask me something so hurtful"   
Bra yelled while tears streamed down her face. I… I … I love you Goten.   
* Man I'm such an ass* "B-Bra listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure   
you like that." Bra stared at him with lifeless eyes. She got up and walked   
away like a zombie. So many thoughts were racing through her head.  
* Wow I'm feeling real dizzy* " Goten" Bra whispered and she feel to   
the ground. Goten ran over to Bra side and saw that her face was all pale.   
" I got to get her to Capsule Corps." He gently picked her up and flew her to   
C.C. and all he could think is * what have I done to my Bra* he didn't know  
that tears had started to fall silently down his face.  
  
  
Author's End Note: If you liked this PLEASE R&R I'd really appreciate it.   
If you want a second Chapter please tell me if you don't then tell me and   
I'll either fix this one up or just make a new one. I do except flames but   
NOTHING to harsh thanks a lot! I'm probably going to change it but tell  
me what you think anyway!!! I know this was short but it was kind of like   
a "trial chapter" to see what you think!  
  



End file.
